


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(16)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [16]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(16)（文：十甫）

流川双眼直直地看着离自己不到三十公分的琥珀色眼睛，「死白痴！你可不可以动作快点！」

流川感到一阵无名火起，这个白痴不知道在蘑菇些什么，好不容易才自我说服叫他过来把DIC5-E6-BEL5H从颈后摘下来，谁知他人是走近了，却迟迟不动手，以致两人死死瞪着对方的眼睛，好像要展开格斗似的。

「白痴！你还不动手，在等什么！」流川的眉头，如今皱成一团，在脑中对眼前的白痴“吼叫”。

只见樱木双唇动了动，欲言又止的，伸手摸了摸自己的头，最后用手指了指流川的眼睛，“狐狸的眼睛瞪得那么大……我怎么……你…先闭上眼睛可不可以？”

「闭上眼睛干什么？你别顾左右而言他，动作快点！我要睡觉了！」流川狠狠瞪他一眼。

“你…不闭上眼睛，我怎么跟你……接吻…电视上不是说……要接吻……必须闭上眼睛的吗？”樱木伸手抚着自己的后颈，断断续续地说道。

流川一听，顿时火冒三丈，气得全身发抖，“死白痴！谁要和你接吻……呣…呣呣…”还没骂完，流川的嘴就被封住，一双强而有力的手，此时正用力抓住他的双臂，让他动弹不得。

他瞪得更大的双眼，望着眼前的两道剑眉，黑亮又浓密，而剑眉下的那双眼睛，原本有着一对炯炯有神的琥珀色眼珠，此时，是紧闭着的……

彷彿受了蛊惑，流川的双眼也不由自主地慢慢闭上。「嗯～这是因为嘴与嘴相接牵动了脸部的数十条神经，连带地使眼睛不由自主地闭上……不是我自己闭上的……」流川对自己这么说道。

可是，无论他如何自我狡辩，他此时全身上下的神经都集中在与樱木紧紧交接的唇上，以致樱木的双手何时改抓为抱也不知道了。

被樱木狠狠地吻着，紧紧地圈抱着，流川一点也不觉讨厌，反而在心中有一丝甜蜜，还有更多的安心……

是呀～为什么觉得安心呢？心里好像被注满了能量……好像…感到很满足……又…好像不满足……

樱木在他唇上越来越强的需索，使他体内的血液彷彿要沸腾起来。他感到自己已不满足于被需索，他知道自己也必须向樱木索取一些东西才能填满心中的不满足感。

于是，他的双手也攀上樱木的背，紧紧地抱着，让他与自己更贴密。而唇，则回应着樱木，很用力地，彷彿不想输给樱木……

感到流川的回应，樱木把他抱得更紧、吻得更深……他也不想输……

突然，好像遭到电击似的，樱木匆匆放开流川。

他喘着气，别转了脸，不敢看流川被吻得七荤八素的迷煳脸色。“我……不想你继续骂下去才……才…对不起…”樱木低声说道。

樱木的声音虽轻，但“对不起”三个字却如雷般轰进流川的耳朵，使他本来迷惘的眼睛顿时变得清明。他静静地看了樱木半晌，然后用手背擦了擦唇，冷冷地说道，“没有必要说对不起！”说完，与樱木擦身而过欲走进卧房。然而，才走了两步，他突然想起一事，于是回过头来看着樱木，“那DIC5-E6-BEL5H你取下了吗？”

眼看着樱木一脸尴尬，嘴张了又合，最终迟疑地……摇了摇头……

流川叹了口气，「那你还不过来取下？」

听流川如此一“说”，樱木低着头向流川走去，然后伸手到他颈后……

随着樱木滚烫的手离开，流川感到后颈一凉，知道DIC5-E6-BEL5H已被摘下了。他斜眼向樱木望去，见他仍低着头，根本不敢望自己一眼。

「白痴！DIC5-E6-BEL5H是什么东西？」那DIC5-E6-BEL5H已贴在他颈后有一段日子了，无论他多努力检查，始终没办法知道DIC5-E6-BEL5H究竟是什么。

“它是人体的记忆卡。”樱木用两只手指拈着一片透明的薄膜，向流川展示，“用来帮助人类筛选以及储存人脑储存不了的有用记忆，待要用时，DIC5-E6-BEL5H就会将记忆倒流脑中，自动显现你要的记忆，就好现代电脑的记忆卡一样。”

“除此以外，它也是学习卡。只要将它折叠起来，然后插入电脑中，它就会自动学习你指定的技能……只要贴回后颈……像这样，你的身体就自动学会了。”

「你们的年代，是不是每人都有一片？若有人拿了你的DIC5-E6-BEL5H，是不是意味他就能盗取你的记忆与技能？」流川感到非常好奇，那看似随时会飘走的薄膜，竟然有这么大的功能，未来世界的科技进展竟超乎他的想像，实让他暗自讚叹不已。

“这是由隡尔克星人研发出来的产品，不是一般地球人所能得到的。况且这DIC5-E6-BEL5H带有我的基因，别人是没办法解读里面的内容，所以安全得很。其实，其他人也不容易将它偷去，因为要将它从被贴的身上拔除，除了必须与它的基因吻合外，还必须配合原基因者的体温才行。”樱木得意洋洋地说道。

流川瞄了樱木一眼，「你将它贴在我颈后到底有什么目的？」

樱木搔了搔头，“那个……我被追捕的那天，才发现你们这个年代竟然有一些矿物可以感应到DIC5-E6-BEL5H的滋波……我一直被他们穷追不捨才贴将它贴到你的身上嘛，谁叫那时候只有你在身边？”

「贴在我身上就不被感应吗？」

“是呀，没有了我的体温，DIC5-E6-BEL5H的运转基因就停止活动了，那些烂机器就感应不到了呀，可是我却能感应到它，哇哈哈～……”

「也就是说，DIC5-E6-BEL5H必须要配合你的体温与基因才能运转？」流川向樱木踏近了一步。

“是呀！”

「也就是说，DIC5-E6-BEL5H不管是贴上或摘下，只要配合你的体温与基因就行了？」

“是呀！狐狸你今天好奇怪，这么多问……哎唷！”樱木抱着肚子，弯下了腰，“……臭狐狸，你偷袭…”毫无预警地被流川狠狠地在肚子揍了一拳，樱木痛得眼泪都快掉了……

「哼！」流川冷冷地哼了声，转过身体，头也不回地走向卧房。

推开房门时，他停了一下，背对着樱木“说”道，「冰柜里有现成的食物，你饿了自己热来吃！别烦我！记得付钱，一万八千圆！」说完，走进房间，“碰！”一声，用力关上了门。

樱木望着流川的房门出神……也不知过了多少时候才轻轻叹了一口气，然后站了起来走去厨房找吃的医肚。

他边咬着食物，边暗暗骂道，“臭狐狸，出手还是那么狠……出价更狠！什么烂食物，竟要一万八千圆！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，樱木一大早就被流川踢下沙发。

“臭狐狸！你找死！我惹了你吗？竟敢打扰我睡觉？”樱木坐在地上对流川吼道。

流川对他的怒颜视而不见，泠眼瞪了他一眼，“说”，「上班时间到！你只有十分钟时间梳洗！」

“你上班关我什么事？我要睡觉！”樱木边说边瓟上沙发，打算重新入睡。

「你从昨晚起就是霍士研究所的员工，黑木炯先生！」流川双手抱胸，站在沙发前，俯视着樱木。

“我叫樱木花道，不是黑木炯。你去找那个黑木炯上班啦！我要睡觉！你别烦！”樱木用小枕头盖着头，閟声说道。

「死白痴！你给我起来！你答应了安西教授今天去霍士说个清楚的！你给我站起来！」流川很不耐烦地扯掉樱木头上的小枕头，一把揪着他的衣领，想将他拉离沙发。

谁知樱木早知道他会使蛮，趁他一发力拉就扯回自己的衣领……

流川突然拉了一个空，身体不受控制向后倾倒，左脚连忙向后迈开一步想稳住身体，谁知却一脚踏在他之前丢在地上的小枕头上，脚上一滑……

眼见就要跌个四脚朝天，在樱木面前出丑了……突然，手被捉着，然后向前一拉，一个踉跄，流川伏摔在一个人的身上。

那个当了流川的垫背的除了樱木还有谁？见流川快摔倒，他反射性地将他拉到自己身上，默默承受了他扑在自己身上的重力。

头埋在樱木的胸前，流川嗅到樱木独有的体味，不禁一怔……随即挣扎站起，然后朝樱木下巴揍了一拳。

“哎唷～”樱木吃痛地叫了起来！

「死白痴！你只有五分钟！」流川狠狠地瞪着樱木，脸上覆满了冷霜。

樱木抚着被揍痛的下巴，不甘心地站起来走向洗澡间。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在去霍士研究所的路上，两人“默默无言”。

不是不想说什么，而是不知道要说什么。

昨晚的“接吻”事件以及今早的“摔跤”事件，让此时挤在狭小空间的两人有点无所适从。

樱木始终是那个最先沉不住气的人，他“咳”了几声，清了清喉咙，“狐狸，你……那个……仙道……你后来有再跟他联络吗？”

「……他……失踪了！」

“吓？几时发生的事？山泉铃奈呢？”

「也失踪了。」

本贴由十甫于2003年8月23日23:16:13在“N2”发表


End file.
